Spin the Bottle
by Atanewaccount
Summary: Its a slow night on the Jolly Rodger, and they decide to play spin the bottle. Chaos ensues laughter and Swan Queen. It was fluff but now its turned into angst.
1. Chapter 1

Swan Queen fluff

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OBVIOUSLY I am a poor college student with no job, and no friends, obviously I am not the creator of a show airing on ABC

It was a calm night on the sea, but it was cold, so everyone was in the belly of the ship sitting on the floor telling jokes, when Regina came in from sitting in her room to see that everyone was having fun without her. That seemed to always be the case. She decided to pretend that they didn't purposely not invite her again. In fact she was going to pretend that she had something better to do when Emma called her over.

"Regina, we were just going to play spin the bottle. You wanna join?" Snow shook her head at her daughter and mouthed _EMMA NO! _It was obvious to Regina that the whole group was drunk because of the way they all laughed, and couldn't quite seem to keep their balances even though they were all sitting. Rumplestilitken was by far the most amusing because his hair was in front of his face in a very rock star sort of way, and he was swaying from right to left singing "Its a pirates life for me", all of the while Hook was glaring at him, and he didn't notice at all. David's arm was slung over his wife's shoulder but she seemed to be slightly annoyed by it, he even slurred_ I will always find you_ into her ear and she shrugged him off. Regina had to stifle a laugh. Since she was the only one who wasn't drinking, she decided it might be fun to join. Watching drunk people was, one of the better things about not being in the Enchanted Forrest, especially when one wasn't drinking as well.

"Alright. This could be amusing." Emma stared at her, as she sat down, and it made her uncomfortable and intrigued at the same time. With her big eyes, and a big wide smile, no one else noticed. Snow was too busy trying to get away from David, Rumple was too busy annoying Hook, and Hook was too busy hating Rumple. Regina wondered what sort of insights Snow would have about her daughter's behavior were she paying attention. It made her blush, because even Regina could recognize the look of a love sick puppy. She knew exactly what it meant when they used the hat to trap the Raith together, and when they saved the town together, but she didn't think that Emma knew. Did she?

David spun the run bottle that was in the middle of the circle, he was determined to get a kiss out of his wife, since she seemed to be really annoyed with him at the time. Except that his aim was off due to being drunk, and instead the bottle pointed to Hook. When Emma saw this she started clapping, and Snow started laughing. David rolled his eyes, and Hook mimicked his motion as they leaned across the circle, and engaged in a short peck that resulted in laugher and cheers from everyone. It was Hook's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Snow, David was about to shout when Emma shook her head at him.

"Its all in the rules, dad, chill out." Hook smirked at David before laying a very wet kiss on his wife. Snow blushed when she returned to her seat, and David nearly launched across the circle at Hook, but then his wife spun the bottle and it landed on their daughter. Regina couldn't help herself she just laughed and laughed, but Snow leaned over and kissed her daughter on her head. Regina was too busy laughing in her seat that she didn't notice the Savior had already spun the bottle, and that it had landed on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own Once upon a Time

In the middle of a deep chuckle, soft lips met hers and her eyes fluttered shut, her head starting spinning, and at first she heard cheers, but now there was silence, nothing between her and the savior, her savior. Then she felt it as she leaned into the kiss, a wave of the most powerful magic float over them. So it happened, the curse was broken, but that would mean that they were back to their land. How were they going to find Henry now? Regina yanked herself away from Emma, and ran back to her bunk. Of course she knew there was no way she could avoid Emma forever, since they shared a bunk bed, but she decided that she would try as hard as she can. She couldn't believe that finding her true love would mean giving up the chance to save Henry. It wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile back in the circle.

Everyone was staring at her, why were they all staring at her? Was it because she was smiling like an idiot, and blushing the color of her love's forbidden fruit? Probably. Snow suddenly seemed sober enough to think a coherent thought.

"Emma what happened?" Emma's smile faded when she realized that Regina had left.

"Where did Regina go?" She asked innocently.

"She just stormed off." Snow leaned across the circle everyone else watching them curiously. "Emma when you kissed her." She paused again. "There was magic." Emma suddenly smiled again, before frowning.

"Then why did she run away?" Snow shook her head, but then Emma got up and started going towards her cabin, and Snow grabbed her arm.

"How long have you known that..Regina was your true love?" Emma smiled, but ignored the question and continued towards the cabin. She found Regina lying down on the bottom bunk her hands clasped together, her lips trembling just slightly and tears streaming down her face, even though it was clear that Regina was pretending they weren't there. Emma slowly approached the bunk and though Regina knew she was there, she didn't move at all.

"Regina what's going on?" She didn't stir, and it was then that Emma noticed the clear bubbly thing around her. Regina couldn't hear her. But she knew she could see her, so she stood there, staring at her, every once in a while waving her arms, and jumping up and down, until finally with a flick of her wrist, Regina took down her shield.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" She still didn't look at her, and she tried to speak as evenly as she could considering the knot in her throat.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but when we kissed there was magic and.." Regina cut her off.

"I noticed."

"Well isn't that a good thing? I mean, doesn't that mean that things will be better now, you can have a happily ever after?" Emma made sure not to say, the words true love, or me in the sentence for fear that Regina was upset about who was her true love, and not that she had found it again. Then Emma had to take a step back because Regina sat up in the bunk and glared at her.

"No its not good, because it means we will never find Henry." Emma stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to figure out exactly what Regina was talking about. Then it dawned on her. "We are in the Enchanted Forest, your world" Regina nodded, unable to trust her voice any longer. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, but Regina pushed it off.

"I promise you, we will find Henry." Then blinking back a few tears she started walking back out, then she turned and whispered. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma returned to the room. Rumple had fallen alseep, on David's shoulder and David was sleeping on Snow's shoulder. Only Hook and Snow seemed to be awake. Emma gestered for Hook to follow her and they both went up to the deck. Snow found a way to follow them without waking the two sleeping beauties. Emma whispered something in Hook's ear and he nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Emma nearly fell over, she had no idea her mother had followed her.

"Um." Emma tried to regain her composure.

"We're back. To your land." Snow raised her magically strange eyebrows, and looked at the shore they were approaching.

"Yes we are." This time it was everyone's turn to trip all over themselves when they heard Regina's voice. It was one of her favorite things to do to people. Emma found that the effect of having a wild Regina appear, more disconcerning than she would have liked. Her heart was caught in her throat, and the only thought that kept going through her mind was, _Damn what if I never get to kiss her again. _ She shook her head, deciding that she wasn't going to let that happen. They would find a way to get Henry back and Regina would be able to forgive her for bringing them back to the Enchanted Forrest, and there would be many kisses to come.

"You alright there?" Snow smirked her hand on her daughter's shoulder well aware about what she was thinking about. Emma blushed under her mother's gaze. She stole another glance at the gorgeous Queen, she could no longer deny that she was madly in love with, and her heart sank. Regina was giving her the old "I will destroy your happiness" face, and seeing as Emma's happiness was Henry and Regina, she couldn't bare that face. She couldn't bare that it meant that Regina had decided her heart was closed off until they found Henry. There had to be a way to open her back up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: There is going to be some SwanTheif, but for a very good reason, and it will be over before the end of this fanfic.

In the morning they had arrived. When everyone was getting off of the Jolly Rodgar Regina didn't want to. She didn't want to set foot in the place that was her living hell. Where she lost, Daniel, her father, her horse, her happiness, it was the worst place ever. She never wanted to be there again. She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a second to notice Emma's hand reaching for her.

"Come on Regina, something here, might help us find Henry, and then we can go home." Regina stared at her hand for a moment before reluctantly letting Emma help her onto the shore. She was annoyed with herself when she unconsciously rubbed her hands together. _Damn Miss Swan's soft hands._ She followed behind the crew silently, trying as hard as she possibly could to not stare at Emma's ass, but it was right in front of her, and it was like Emma knew she was looking at it because she added an extra sway to her hips. _Focus on Henry focus on the fact that if Miss Swan hadn't kissed you, you would be able to find him, now there is a huge chance that you won't. So much for having everything. She isn't worth not finding Henry if you have to pick one of them pick him. He's the one who helped you change, and it would in a way be a happy ending for both of you. _ After re-focusing herself Regina was able to resist temptation for at least the rest of their walk. That is until they came across Neal. Instantly Regina lost all of her hold on sanity. _Why couldn't he have been dead? _ She knows its wrong to want him dead. She knows she can't be the evil queen anymore, but when he is looking at her Emma like he could eat her up, she wants to rip his heart out of his chest and squeeze it so hard. _Wait. My Emma? Where did that come from?_

Emma saw Neal, and she saw him looking at her like he could eat her up, and she remembered how she felt about the jerk. She remembered how he had left her in prison because he was scared, and she remembered how she said she loved him, when he fell through the portal. Then she remembered the woman behind her, the woman she saved the town with, the woman who she fought with on a daily basis, and the woman she always wanted to kiss. The woman she hurt, by finally kissing her, and she remembered how she lost everything because she kissed that woman. She realized then that she had to find Henry so that she could make everything right again.

That's when Neal reached for her hand, and when all of those things she had remembered, were lost. Suddenly all she could remember was loving Neal and what it was like, she remembered kissing the brunette but she didn't remember why. She just wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma lunged herself into Neal's arms, and held him tightly. Neal hid his smug smile inside her red coat, as he watched the evil queen fall apart with one single hug. He knew she would eventually figure it out, she was smart after all, but she couldn't do anything about it anyway. She wasn't Emma's true love. He pulled away and Emma captured his lips with hers instantly. Regina shut her eyes as tightly as possible keeping the water in them for as long as she could. Snow saw her do this and for the first time since she saw them kiss she realized that the evil queen, as well as the woman who saved her life all those years ago had fallen in love with her daughter. But she was confused, because she knew right away that Emma was madly in love with Regina since forever. So why was she kissing Neal like she was? Regina had to turn away as Emma and Neal's kiss continued, and she found herself face to face with a concerned Snow White.

"I'm not sure what's happening right now Regina, but that's not the real Emma." Snow placed her hand gently on Regina's shoulder, but Regina pushed her away.

"Of course its the real her. He is Henry's father, of course she is meant to be with him. " Snow could hear the bitterness and the hurt that was etched into Regina's voice.

"No. You are her true love, that's why we were brought here."

"Maybe she's mine, but I don't think I'm hers." Snow shook her head. Everyone knows it doesn't work that way.

"It doesn't work that way Regina." Regina snuck a look at Emma and Neal, they were still making out. Her heart dropped into her feet, she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Looks like it does to me." She whispered harshly as she brushed past Snow white, and the "happy" couple. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she sure as hell wasn't going to watch the woman she loved love someone else.

Regina was far away by the time Emma and Neal finally broke apart. Their heads were touching and they were whispered fevered "I love yous" when Snow White pulled her daughter roughly away. There was a time when she might have liked the father of her grandchild with her daughter, but now she knew that wasn't how it was suppose to be. She took her daughter as far away from Neal as she could.

"Mom, what the fuck are you doing?" Snow stared blankly at her daughter for a moment.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I was kissing the man I love." Snow shook her head.

"You don't love him. You just gave Regina true love's kiss not even an hour ago." It was Emma's turn to stare at her mother.

"I remember kissing Regina. It was because of spin the bottle but nothing happened, there was no spark, or magic, so I have no idea what you are talking about." Snow couldn't believe it, she had seen the magic with her own eyes, she had seen how her daughter lit up when Regina sat down in the circle. Hell she remembered the first time she saw the two of them react, she could tell her daughter was in love, and it wasn't with Neal. "I'm in love with Neal, I've always been in love with Neal." Snow shook her head again, she couldn't believe how many times she was shaking her head.

"No!" She shouted. "There is something wrong here, and I'm going to figure out what it is." Emma rolled her eyes and walked back to Neal.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked Emma shook her head.

"My mom seems to think Regina and I shared true love's kiss..she's crazy." Panic struck Neal and it struck him hard.

"What do you mean?"

"She says that when I kissed her during spin the bottle we shared true love's kiss. I mean I remember kissing her, but nothing happened." He had to keep Emma and Regina away from each other as long as he possibly could. He was wrong, he was so very wrong, but he didn't care. Emma was his happy ending, and the evil queen didn't deserve one, he did!

**Don't you just want to punch Neal in the balls? Also what do you guys think of Snow White being team Swan Queen? More angst to come, have to keep them apart before they can be together. I won't leave you hanging too long. **


	6. Chapter 6

Regina didn't expect to be at her old castle, but she was. She must have walked all night. When she looked up at it, she felt as shiver run through her as all of the old memories of her rein rushed over her. She remembered marrying the King, killing her father, dealing with Snow, everything. In the darkness she could feel something seaping into her heart, regret, bitter, angry, depressing regret.

How could she let herself become this monster? This thing that decided that the woman that killed her love was right that love was a weakness. Why had she felt so compelled to listen to her. She knew of course she knew, all she ever wanted was to make her mother happy, but she never could, and Daniel had made her feel like she could just be her. When he was gone, she was back to needing her mother's approval. Regina was realizing that she couldn't even blame her mother, she couldn't really love her after all, and she couldn't blame Snow, she was just a child. She was the one who killed her father, she was the one, who followed in her mother's footsteps even after she had sworn that she didn't want to, that she didn't want to be Queen. But she ended up loving it, loving being Queen and loving being the evil Queen even more. It was the one thing in her life she had control over, but when she thought about it, she wasn't in control, she was letting her mother control her the whole time, and the only way to rebel was to let love in. Now love was running away from her.

She knew once Henry was found Neal and Emma would take him away from her, they would win a custody battle even if Regina hadn't done terrible things, because they are a family. Regina doesn't have anyone, at least not anymore. She wonders if Emma was just playing her, if she had faked the magic, and made her believe that someone loved her out of spite. Was she planning on dropping her the second Neal showed up? If that was the case, Regina thought, why did it feel so real? Why did it feel like her heart was going to burst when Emma kissed her, and why did she feel like she could trust her when she promised they would find Henry?

Why did it hurt so much when Emma kissed Neal. Could she really be in love with the blond?


	7. Chapter 7

There were several things that Snow was looking forward to experiencing now that she had Emma back in her life again, this was not one them. By this, she meant having to listen to her daughter's moans as a man who despite being her grandson's father was not the person Emma was meant to be with, was thrusting into her. Emma didn't know this of course, and Snow was trying to figure out how. How could Emma be hopelessly in love with one person one minute and then the next be falling into someone else's arms it just didn't add up.

It wasn't an issue with memory because Emma remembered kissing Regina she just didn't remember the feeling she had during it. It was definitely some kind of a spell or a curse. Snow was never able to do magic herself, she didn't have the gift, so she understand very little of it, if any at all. There was one thing she knew, one thing for sure, that True love's kiss could beat any curse, therefore all that would need to happen is for Regina to kiss Emma. Of course with Emma believing that she is in love with Neal that could be a problem. That coupled with the fact that Regina believes that the kiss was a fluke that Emma was playing her. Yes she had a very big problem on her hands.

It would be far easier to convince Regina to kiss Emma, because Emma was the one under the curse, and Regina was very aware that she was in love with Emma. All Snow would have to do is find her. Where is the one place the evil queen would feel safe in The Enchanted Forest. Obviously her Castle. Snow high fived herself for being so smart and then proceeded to Regina's Castle.

No one was suppose to know she was there, so why did the door to her balcony suddenly open. Regina rolled her eyes when she saw Snow White standing there in front of her. No doubt come to make her feel better? Wasn't that what she was best at? She folded her arms, metaphorically shutting out the love and support coming from her former step-daughter. It's not that she didn't appreciate it, she did, but after a while it becomes hard to accept love from people who you have harmed so terribly. She killed the poor girl's father, and now here she was trying to be friendly. Guilt was just not something she needed from the girl. There was no way she was ever going to understand the kind of relationship Regina had to deal with, despite being wed, it is still rape if the other spouse is unwilling. She can never tell Snow how many times that happened. She can never tell the girl how her father made her bleed all over their sheets and then yelled at her for it and , how he felt like a centipede inside of her, how he took as many women as he wanted into his bed, and loved his dead wife more than anything, but never allowed her the comfort of a warm body at night. She could never tell her that, it would be worse than taking his life, it would be taking away the good memory she had of him. She wasn't that evil.

"What do you want?" The question came out colder than she intended but also came out a little bit more desperate then she intended as well. Of course Snow would be able to pick up on that, she had become good at reading people. It was probably her terrible miss read of Cora, that drove Snow to becoming this way. She stepped closer to Regina, leaving space between them enough that the former Queen wouldn't feel trapped.

"Don't believe for one second, that you don't deserve her love." She shouted this, and Regina was thankful that there was a railing behind her because otherwise she probably would have fallen over the other side, and that is a long way down. She had expected warmth and pity, but not angry compliments.

"I...I think I deserve everything." That was a lie.

"That was a lie. You don't think you deserve anything after what you've done, even before that I think. After you lost the boy from the stables?" Snow gasped it was all coming together she figured it all out. "Maybe even before that? Cora wanted you to live her life, she didn't approve of who you were. She didn't think you were good enough did she?" It was more than shock, it was like Snow White had read her mind the usually dense woman, saw everything. Regina didn't like it, not at all. No one was allowed to see that. No one! Snow dared to step closer now. "Everyone has done something they regret, I am definitely not blameless I killed your mother, you killed my father, granted you have probably killed more people than me, I am not perfect. Emma isn't perfect. But you have changed Regina, I can see that, Henry sees that, and I know Emma sees it too." Regina blinked back the unwanted tears, she shouldn't let Snow know that her words are affecting her like this.

"I think right now, all Emma can see is Neal." Snow nodded.

"But its not really her. I mean its her, but she's being affected by something. Why is it so hard to believe that she really does love you." Regina turned her back to Snow White then and said.

"Because she doesn't." Snow shook her head, and placed her hand on Regina's shoulder again, knowing full well that she would shrug her off.

"At least come back with me. Neal says he has a plan to save Henry." Regina nodded her back still turned.

"I will come back with you for Henry." As they walked away together, Snow white was thinking to herself: How do I get my evil step mother, to kiss my daughter?


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was staring at her, and it wasn't as if she minded all that much _usually, _but unlike all of those times that they fought, and Regina could tell if she said exactly the right thing Emma would be under her spell, this time it was a look of murder. It was so different from the other times she _tried _to make that face, this time it was real. Neal was in front of her like a protective shield. Even after everything why did Emma think it was even possible for her to harm her? Sure it had been at the beginning, but now she couldn't imagine even tripping the blond for fun. Regina took a step closer to her.

"Stay away from me." Emma snarled like those words could seep into Regina's soul and poison her, and they did. The venom in her tone, the darkness in her eyes made Regina feel like her body would collapse in on itself at any moment. Then she saw one of Jefferson's hats in Snow White's hands.

"We are going to open a portal, to never land, and we will get Henry back." She said, both Emma and Regina shook their heads at her.

"No he's my son I'll go." Both Emma and Regina had spoken this at the same time, Emma glared at Regina yet again, and Neil placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You and I will go." He paused for a moment and then trying to burn Regina's eyes by looking at them said. "We are his _real _parents." Regina let them pass her, and take the hat from her former step-daughter too broken to fight. She held her breath as they spun the hat. Nothing happened. Then Snow walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Remember when you did this before, and she helped you?" It wasn't as if Neil and Emma were going to get the portal open, and Regina and Emma had opened it before. Like a snake she slid across the floor, and without Neil noticing smoothed her hand over Emma's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's head snapped up, just as the hat started spinning, her eyes locked with Regina's, and for just one second Regina saw something other than hate in the younger woman's eyes. Emma fell into the portal immediatly and Regina tried to follow her, but Neal's arm latched onto hers. She was swinging just above the chaos.

"I'm his father, I should go." Regina shook her head, and using her other hand, pried his hand off of hers, and she fell away from this world. When Regina realized she was going to land in the water, she paniced, even more when she saw a bobbing blond head poking out of the waves. Falling through the wind was both exhillerating and terrifying, it didn't just feel like her body was falling it felt like different parts of her body were falling at different times, her feet were falling the fastest and they tried to make her stomach come next, even though there were other body parts in between. Then suddenly it was all over, her body hit the freezing cold, of the water, and her eyes searched the water desperately for the blond head. As she swallowed a mouthfull of salty water, Regina dived under the water. She used to swim back in the Enchanted Forrest, but she had no idea whether or not Emma could, and she had practiced opening her eyes under water. The salt stun of course, but her eyes adjusted and eventually she was able to spot blond hair hurlting towards the bottom. Summoning all of her strength, Regina dove deeper, and grasped onto the savior's arm. The current was trying to pull them under, of course Regina had magic, and once she was sure she had a strong hold on Emma, she raised her other arm, and they rose from the water like some sort of gay couple jesus. It was actually pretty magnificent, they emerged from the water on a purple cloud. Regina sat down, and gently placed Emma so that her head was in Regina's lap. She stroked her golden curls, until they reached the land.

When they reached the land, Regina found herself face to face with Neal and the Charmings. She was confused to say the least, and they were all glancing from Emma's still form, to Regina, their hands on their hips and their expressions judgmental. Snow looked to be more confused, than concerned, Regina was grateful for that. Neal was the first to move, he jumped at Regina his fist raised, while Snow pulled his arm back.

"I don't think Regina had anything to do with Emma's condition." Neal rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I do. I don't trust her, and I don't see why you do." Snow narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't we ask her what happened." Regina cocked her head to the right, waiting until she could get a word in.

"What I want to know." She started. "Is why all of you are so dry?" The charmings smiled.

"We aimed." David joked, and at the insinuation that she wasn't capable of aimming correctly, Regina found herself ready to punch him.

"What happened to my daughter Regina?" At the mention of Emma, Regina calmed down, as she looked down at her knocked out companion with care and gentlness.

"She drowned , and I saved her." She really wasn't anything to it. "Now I don't see why the three of you thought it would be a good idea to join us."

"Actually is also here, he is just resting." Snow interjected.

"As I was saying. Once Miss Swan has fully recovered I am sure that she and I will have no difficulties finding Henry _on our own_." Neal just laughed at her.

"Right. Well somehow you ended up letting her drown and..."

"Excuse me? Letting her drown? Emma fell through the portal first, and landed in the water. _Before _I was able to get to her. What would you have me do?" Neal was so stunned he couldn't speak.

"Well I would.."

"You would what dear? You would panic, because you wouldn't have any idea as to save her, would you? Thankfully I have magic, the magic that all of you have considered evil for a very long time, so I would suggest that you shut up, and listen to me right now." She took a breath, and everyone backed away from her. "First, we should make sure there isn't any water in Miss Swan's lungs, and if there is we should extract it, which again, I will use my magic to do, and secondly we will find Henry, and no matter what any of you say, Emma and I will continue to share him." Then promptly after finishing her speech, Regina knelt down next to the unconcious woman, and laid her hand on her chest. A nice purple glow enimated from the blond's chest and suddenly she was coughing out water. Just then Mr. Gold (aka Rumplestiltken.)

Knowing his relation to the blond (being the grandfather of her child.) He watched carefully to make sure that Regina wasn't doing anything sinister. He was surprised to find that the magic she was using was completly pure, which he knew to be an impossibility. Regina had too dark of a heart to be able to perform magic that pure. It was a curiousity indeed. He took a spot next to the other grandfather of Henry and watched as Regina stroked Emma's face so carefully as if the woman were made of glass, while Emma tried to breath.

"What the hell happened to Regina?" He whispered into David's ear. David scrunched up his face uncomfortably at having the snake whispering in his ear, but he answered as easily as he was able.

"Love. I think." Rumple's eyes widened as he nodded and then whispered to himself.

"That would do it."

**Soory I haven't updated in a while. I probably won't update again until the end of the month because I'm doing JuNoWriMo. If I do you should feel very lucky and loved. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I thought I would update because we need something good right now. I'm listening to Impossible by Shontelle I feel like it really explains what we are feeling right now right? I also want to say that I want to give everyone hugs, cookies, and to turn back time so that that day never happened. **

**If I were Ed I would have said this: "It wasn't intentional but good for you for seeing something we didn't intentional create and make it your own."**

**If I were Adam on twitter I would have said: "I am sorry that some people are hurt, by the comment made about Swan Queen, that was never our intention. This however is our show and we have our own plan for it. While it might not be the plan you wanted, we hope you continue watching."**

**I also don't see how the show can make sense from here on out, unless Regina ends up with Neal, and Emma with Hook. I'm still not going to watch, but if I find out Regina gets to at least see Henry I will be sort of happy. **

**Regina kicks Neal in the balls in this chapter. So I hope that makes you feel a little better. **

"We need to find a place where Emma can rest. I hope Captain Hook finds a way to get here soon." Snow said nervously rubbing her hands together. "He has been here before, he can tell us where to go."

"Of course he could tell us." Regina interjected. "If he were here." She rolled her eyes. Neal stepped forward towards Emma, but Regina blocked his way. "What the hell do you think you are doing."

"No offense Regina." She snarled at him, sure that what every was going to come out his mouth would be rude and uncalled for. "But we can't leave Emma here, its dangerous in Neverland, I should know."

"We all know how dangerous Neverland can be." Snow added, and Regina nodded.

"Yes. I agree we need to get Emma to a safe place." Neal smiled.

"I'm glad you are seeing things my way." Neal stepped forward again, and Regina kicked him squarly in the balls.

"Don't think for one second that I am letting you anywhere near her." Neal was bent in pain, while Snow white watched a little too happily, Charming and Gold were both confused. Charming leaned and whispered into his wife's ear.

"What's going on?"

"Neal did something to Emma, and Regina is just realizing it." She answered, then Charming turned a little bit and leaned towards Gold and whispered.

"Your son did something to my daughter, and Regina doesn't trust him."

"What could Bae have possibly done? He loves Emma."

"Perhaps, perhaps he just can't let her go." Gold raised his eyebrow in question. He has just joined the good side because of his lovely girlfriend, and he hoped that his good son would never change sides. It was obvious that he had always loved Emma, maybe he was just afraid of loosing when it was obvious that he had lost. Because if Gold could see anything, he could see true love when it was plain in his face and it wasn't with his son and Emma.

"Jesus. I was just going to carry her." Neal mocked bowed. "Your majesty."

"I am easily detect safty with magic, and transport myself and Emma there." She paused for a moment, then spat. "Without you." Neal stepped back with his hands up, one single tear in his eye. He found his father's hand on his arm. Gold pulled Neal away from the two women, and when their backs were turned, Regina waved her hand and in a cloud of purple smoke disappeared.

"What did you do?" His voice was stern and Neal was staring at the floor.

"I made a love potion." Gold's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you manage that?"

"There was a book in your shop. I may have read it before I was trapped." Neal looked up a little bit to see that his father was hiding a smirk. Gold held up his hand.

"Don't think this means I'm pleased. Although I am a little impressed. What I don't understand is when did you feel like your situation was hopeless enough to do this?" Neal glanced down at the ground again.

"I could just feel it in the way she interacted with me, something was wrong, I was proven right when she said that she loved me. I knew she meant it, but not in the same way that she used to." Gold was extremly solum then.

"If you were worried, I wish you had come to me."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around you." Gold nodded.

"I know. But I could have explained to you, that true love is unavoidable, untouchable and unbreakable, and now we have a huge mess on our hands and it's coming back to you."


	11. Author's note

**Quick Authors note. Someone made the point that because Neal gave Emma a love potion having sex with her makes him a rapist and I fully agree with that. It also reminds me of what Regina did to Grahm. Didn't Adam and Eddie say "Oh no he totally had free will." when he obviously didn't? The interesting thing is that they obviously didn't think it through or have anyone else read through it because obviously they would have seen that. I didn't intend for Neal to become a rapist either, but now it is obvious to me that I have made him that way. But I did, so he is, I'm not going to deny what is the truth of the words in this fanfic. I don't think Regina's character was intended to be a rapist either, but we all know that they wrote that and so she is. Which really really makes me uncomfortable. I can if people want alter the rules of a love potion so that there is a bit of free will on Emma's part, or I can make it so that the price for using the love potion is that Neal is also a little unable to control his actions too. What do you guys think let me know?**


End file.
